


【豹鹰】Last Words 遗言 EMH S02E24衍生 By ren (renegadewriter)

by batcat229



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode S02E24 Operation Galactic Storm, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：<br/>1、       没有Beta 没有Beta 没有Beta<br/>2、       S02E24衍生<br/>3、       虽然写得很像主要角色死亡，但是儿童番不死人，请组织放心<br/>4、       原文 273词 翻译465字<br/>Clint对T’challa牺牲自我的感想。<br/>献给这部动画的第一个小短篇！ 我在EMH出来的时候就看过啦，还好喜欢！这篇文自然而然地就出现在了我的电脑里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【豹鹰】Last Words 遗言 EMH S02E24衍生 By ren (renegadewriter)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450789) by [ren (renegadewriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren). 



> 警告：  
> 1、 没有Beta 没有Beta 没有Beta  
> 2、 S02E24衍生  
> 3、 虽然写得很像主要角色死亡，但是儿童番不死人，请组织放心  
> 4、 原文 273词 翻译465字
> 
> 内容简介：  
>  Clint对T’challa牺牲自我的感想。
> 
> 记梗：  
>  献给这部动画的第一个小短篇！ 我在EMH出来的时候就看过啦，还好喜欢！这篇文自然而然地就出现在了我的电脑里。

_“Clint。别射偏了。”_  
  
  
     Clint希望闭上双眼，以求片刻得以悲伤。只有其他复仇者的存在能让他保持专注，让他的心脏依旧跳动，让他平稳呼吸，让他瞄着子船的信号。只有黑豹的遗言能让他的手疲软无力，失去控制。  
  
  
      T'challa.    
  
  
      他们没有相处过多久。他们之间的关系甚至可以称得上微妙，就像T’challa移动时的悄然与鬼祟，就像他的声音一样平滑，就像Clint一样不被注意。   
  
  
      Clint在加入复仇者后见到的第一个成员是Wakanda的国王。他记得清清楚楚，他站在他的大使馆上，眺望着风景，和这个处世不惊的男人说话。Clint花了好长一段时间才发觉这位严肃认真的国王那天所谓的“剧毒”不过是句玩笑。  
  
  
      弓箭手也花了好长一段时间才发现他们最后总是一起搭档。一起拯救复仇者的其他成员，被T’challa调戏，在走在走廊里的时候被他悄无声息的动作吓到。  
  
  
      Hulk和Bruce在他向他的朋友们抱怨他觉得那些“好兄弟”还会继续出现时大笑不止。  
  
  
      "Clint."    
  
  
      他想要诅咒这个如此了解他的男人。他知道说些什么才能让他继续瞄准。  
  
  
    “别射偏了。”  
  
  
      Clint知道T’challa的弦外之音。  
  
  
     “不要犹豫。不要让地球灭亡。不要让我白白牺牲。不过，最重要的是，不要放弃，不要为我悲伤，活下去。”  
  
  
      Clint从未觉得扣下扳机居然会如同背叛。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> FT:  
>  我从来没想到居然真的有人会吃豹鹰啊！ 看到这篇不长就先翻译来玩玩了。大家一定要多赞扬一下自己喜欢的作者，说不定一句“我看过这篇文”就能让作者打鸡血一样填坑呢！  
>  这篇文本来是在5月就翻译好了，在暑假的时候作者真的回复了！！！ 因为在家上不了AO3，所以现在才来发。  
>  另外这个作者还有一篇贾妮的 马里布10880号不只是个地址 ，我已经坑到一个校对了，预计很快就可以把校对版发上来（粗翻版已发在微博），请组织放心！  
>  怎么SY的排版系统又和我过不去 Orz


End file.
